Hogarth Hughes
Hogarth William Hughes is the protagonist of the 1999 animated science fiction film The Iron Giant, voiced by Eli Marienthal. He is the autistic boy who acts as The Iron Giant's friend and mentor, while trying to protect him from the authorities until they killed the Giant and ends up being a Once Upon a Wintertime fan. Personality Growing up in 1957, in Rockwell, Maine, Hogarth is the autistic kid. Growing up alone with his widowed mother, Hogarth spends much of his time suffering from autism, while being an outcast in school. He wishes he could ride on a beautiful white horse, but the chestnut mares interfered his dreams and forces him to ride with them. Aside from his imaginative and inquisitive side however, Hogarth has a very brave and intelligent side as well. At nine years old, Hogarth has already moved up a grade and is bullied by the older kids at schools as a result. Hogarth himself exhibits a surprising amount of maturity and intellect, as he already has a deep understanding of the people, likely stemming from losing his father to war. He himself, acting as the giant's father, teaches the child-like Giant humanity and the concept of an inner soul, essentially teaching the giant that he posses both the potential for great good and for horrible destruction. In a sense, it is his own personality that shapes the person the Iron Giant becomes. Hogarth is also very confident in his own judgement and very headstrong, often not listen to others orders and does what he believes is right instead, even if it means jeopardizes his own safety. When the Giant is most dangerous, Hogarth still approaches him to try and bring him back to his senses, putting his life at risk in the process. Hogarth is also shown to be a fan of Once Upon a Wintertime. Physical Description Hogarth is a young boy, whose over all appearance could be considered as handsome for a kid. As a child, he is relatively short in stature for his age and has auburn hair that he appears to part to his right side. He has fair freckless skin, dark blue eyes in contrast to his mothers green ones, and is quite lean compared to the other kids at his school. Hogarth noticabley does not have perfect teeth, and his face is somewhat rounder with a wide chin. Through the film, Hogath's signature outfit is a scarlet jacket with a black collar and lower half, blue jeans that are rolled up at the ends, and red and white Converse sneakers. Hogarth does wear two variations during the film, however. On the night the Giant eats his television antenna and attacks the power station, Hogarth dons, a large maroon winter jacket with lining similar to sherpa fur, dark green combat boots, a striped shirt, and a helmet with goggles. When Hogarth meets Kent Mansley the following night, he wears a white and red jacket with blue lining and two white stars. Also wears varying shirts during the course of the film as a normal person would. Role in the Film Sometime in the fall of 1957, following the launch of Sputnik, a harsh hurricane on the shores of Rockwell, Maine, finally ends, revealing a beautiful bright morning in the small marine town. At the diner one day, Hogarth the autistic boy overhears a fisherman talking about an "Invader from Mars" that came crashing down to Earth. That night, while investigating that the TV antenna was bitten off, Hogarth sets out to discover this "invader" and finds a 50-foot-tall robot which has a huge appetite for anything metallic. When the giant gets tangled in electric wires, Hogarth saves him from electrocution. With the help of a beatnik named Dean, Hogarth helps hide the giant in his junkyard from Kent Mansley. Later, when Kent tries to destroy the giant, Hogarth gets knocked unconscious in the pursuit. The giant mistakes this for his death and snaps at the government, turning into a deadly war machine. When Hogarth recovers, he discovers that the giant just got killed by the USS Nautilus (SSN-571). Soon after, Hogarth finally admits that he loves Once Upon a Wintertime after all. On his 10th birthday, he has Once Upon a Wintertime theme at his party with both Kent Mansley and Annie Hughes dressed up as "Joe" and "Jenny". Hogarth, Kent and Annie made a memorable picture of them riding in a sleigh with two chestnut mares pulling it in the final scene of the movie. The Death of Hogarth Hughes In the winter of 1989, Hogarth went to see All Dogs Go To Heaven in theaters. Unfortunately, Hogarth began to suffer the thoughts of the horses from the movie along with the introduction of Behwhells Boy. As he was driving home, he has another fit, leading himself off the road into the river. Just as his car blew up, he died. Annie and Kent heard about the accident and they were so sad. Memorable quotes *''(crying because he and his mother Annie were going to see Once Upon a Wintertime)'' *''(after finding the giant in the forest)'' Wow. My own giant robot. I am now the luckiest kid in America! This is unbelievable. This is the greatest discovery since...I don't know...television or something! *So we can't call Ripley's Believe It or Not because, well...they wouldn't believe it. *''(Just as Hogarth jumps, he thought about Once Upon a Wintertime) Banzai?! *(Grunts)'' Let's try again. *''(rolls his eyes, then sees the Giant's hand walking through the kitchen] Oh, my God! [his mother looks up at him)'' Uhh, Oh my God...We, uh...thank you for the...food that Mom has put in front of us and- STOP! ...Uh, uh- the devil! From doing bad things. And uh- get out of here! Uh...Satan? Go! Go...so that we may live in peace. Amen. *''(after seeing the giant repair itself)'' Wow! You can fix yourself? Neat-o! *''(being satisfied with Kent when the army leaves Dean's junkyard)'' Bye, Kent, and all that implies. *''(when Kent threatens Hogarth that he will be remove from his mother's care, he looks down in despair)'' He's in the junkyard. McCoppin's Scrap, off Culver Road. *Giddy-up, horsey! *''(Singing "Once Upon a Wintertime" along with Annie and Kent)'' Gallery iron giant 2418.jpg The Giant Appears.jpg Kent's suspicious.jpg iron giant 4504.jpg iron giant 779.jpg iron giant 5419.jpg iron giant Salute.jpg iron giant 775.jpg iron giant 4077.jpg iron giant 941.jpg iron giant 4494.jpg iron giant 2128.jpg iron giant 4318.jpg iron giant 7719.jpg iron giant 633.jpg iron giant 364.jpg iron giant 3930.jpg iron giant 6844.jpg